Y despues
by Nana Walker
Summary: Después de que Beatrice pierde el juego, Battler es capaz de regresar y evitar la masacre de la Isla Rokken. Sin embargo, hay algo que no lo deja ser feliz. Oneshot


**Título**: Y después.

**Extensión**: 559 palabras en un principio. Luego de la edición quedó en 1289 palabras.

**Advertencias**: La vez que escribí esto fue un par de meses después de haber visto el anime, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en Chiru. Por lo mismo, difiere del verdadero final. Spoilers del final de anime.

**Notas**: Ya dije lo que tenía que decir allá arriba. Por cierto, esta es la versión editada y supuestamente mejorada de la versión de , la que se público en marzo del 2010.

**Resumen**: Después de que Beatrice pierde el juego, Battler es capaz de regresar y evitar la masacre de Rokkenjima. Sin embargo, hay algo que no lo deja ser feliz.

* * *

_**Y después**_

— ¿Quién soy?— reiteró Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Su última barrera era esa. Battler varias veces había fallado con sus argumentos, pero ahora era ella la que estaba en problemas. Transcurrieron unos segundos interminables hasta que, de pronto, los labios de Battler se movieron. Qué ingeniosa respuesta, pensó, mientras el dolor la invadió de golpe. Siempre había simulado sentir dolor como, por ejemplo, durante esa ocasión en la que había fingido perder contra su maestra, para luego apuñalarla por la espalda: había mentido tantas veces que sentir como su carne se desgarraba era un dolor infernal y que nunca antes hubiese podido siquiera imaginar.

¿Con qué así se habían sentido todas sus víctimas, eh?

La sangre comenzó a desbordarse por su boca, como un vomito sanguinolento y cruel. Luego la nada. Sólo oscuridad.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Dieron las doce de la noche y nada ocurrió. Los ojos de Battler se abrieron de par en par para contemplar de frente el cuadro de Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, que lo miraba altanera desde el retrato. Luego, completamente asustado, comenzar a mirar a su alrededor. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiese terminado así como así.

— Battler, ¿qué te pasa? Estás pálido— le preguntó su prima Jessica, al ver el estado de shock en el que su primo se encontraba.

— Podríamos llamar al doctor Nanjo para que te examine— sugirió Kyrie, al ver la palidez de su hijastro.

Battler comenzó a mirar a sus parientes, todos preocupados por él y, lo más importante, todos con vida. No pudo evitar conmoverse por ello apenas lo hubo notado. Realmente todo había acabado. Sin poder contenerse más de la felicidad, comenzó a llorar: por fin había podido regresar.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Luego de eso, transcurrieron seis meses desde que el juego entre él y Beatrice terminara. Seis largos meses, en lo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad: su abuelo ya había muerto― de causas naturales— y todos habían regresado a sus respectivas casas fuera de la isla.

Durante todo ese tiempo de relativa calma, se había acostumbrado a reflexionar todos los días sobre lo ocurrido en Rokkenjima, tratando con ello de no dejar nada de lado. Al pasar de los días, como nadie más recordaba haber vivido incontables veces los día de octubre de 1986, hasta él mismo había llegado a pensar que las cruentas matanzas y las brujas sólo habían sido parte de una alocada alucinación. Pero, ¿cómo diablos podría haber imaginado todo aquello? ¿Cómo, incluso Beatrice, iba a ser solo una ilusión? Para él, Beatrice constituía algo completamente real y tangible, lo suficiente como para acosarlo en cada rincón de su casa, riéndose a destajo de su dolor y burlándose de ese arrepentimiento que lo carcomía por haberla asesinado de semejante manera. Cierto era que Beato le había mentido, se había reído de las matanzas de sus seres queridos y de su propio dolor, por lo que sería normal pensar que tuviera esa muerte bien merecida, pero no podía evitar despreciarse a sí mismo por haber acabado con su vida de forma tan abrupta. Hubiese deseado pedirle perdón o, por lo menos, recordar ese pecado que Beato tanto le echaba en cara para así poder resarcirse un poco.

— Esto no está bien, definitivamente no está bien— murmuró para sí, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su frente.

La pequeña Ange pudo escuchar a su hermano murmurar con la voz quebrada, por lo que se volteó y quedó en extremo sorprendida al verlo llorar.

— Hermano, estás llorando— le hizo notar, mientras lo abrazaba.

— No, claro que no— negó, enjugándose las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué razón habría de estar llorando?

— Por Beatrice.

Battler quedó sin habla.

— La nombras en tus sueños. ¿Es la bruja del retrato?

— ¿La conoces? ¿La has visto?

La niña negó con la cabeza y añadió, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué habría de ver algo que no existe?

Battler se quedó mudo, pues no sabía que decir: si no hubiese sido porque tenía a su pequeña hermana menor frente a sí, podría haber jurado que esas palabras las había dicho la Ange de 1998.

— Hermano, ya te estás pareciendo a María, jajajaja.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Battler decidió no darse por vencido: buscaría cualquier mísera pista sobre Beatrice en las aseveraciones rojas y azules de los cuatro juegos concluidos. Dispondría de todas las frases sobre la mesa, anotando cada detalle de sus enfrentamientos con la bruja, dibujando cada habitación de la mansión y, por sobre todo, ideando cada loca teoría que derivara en la razón de la existencia de Beato: en eso emplearía su tiempo hasta que llegara la siguiente reunión familiar y nadie, ni siquiera el psiquiatra que intentaba simpatizar con él 3 veces a la semana, le quitaría semejante idea de la cabeza.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Apenas se bajó mareado del barco, el 4 de octubre de 1987, lo primero que hizo fue correr a la mansión. Necesitaba comprobar que el cuadro de Beatrice continuara ahí. Había pasado todo un año pensando en ella, tratando de redescubrirla a través de sus misterios, que se le había hecho eterno. Beato había desaparecido, eso lo sabía, pero si tan sólo fuera capaz de ver su retrato quizá algo ocurriera. Con sólo saber que estaba ahí, le comprobaría que sus pensamientos no habían sido una mentira.

Pasó por el jardín de rosas sin siquiera echarle un vistazo, entró a la mansión sin saludar y se colocó en el sitio en el cual deberían estar el epitafio y Beatrice.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¿Dónde qué, Battler?— consultó Jessica, extrañada del comportamiento de su primo.

— ¡¿Dónde está el epitafio y el retrato de Beatrice?!

— ¿Beatrice? ¿Quién es esa?

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Tuvo que insistir, explicar que se refería a la bruja, pero nadie parecía entenderle, casi como si le jugaran una travesura de mal gusto. Todos sabían algo de Beatrice, aunque no recordaran la masacre. Todos la deberían recordar aunque sea como una ilusión.

— María, dime que tú si recuerdas a Beato— le rogó a la pequeña, hincándose y mirándola de frente.

— ¿Quién es, uu~? María no la conoce.

— Vamos, no juegues conmigo, María. Es la bruja.

— ¿Bruja?— balbució y añadió, burlándose de su primo—. ¿Aún crees en ellas?

Esto no le estaba gustando. Que los demás se hicieran los desentendidos bajo un acuerdo consuetudinario podía creerlo, pero que María negase a las brujas estaba en otro nivel. Sin decir nada, se alejó corriendo, tratando de encontrar alguna prueba de Beatrice entre las esquinas y rendijas. Buscó a todos los que siempre habían creído en la gran Bruja Dorada pero ni Shannon ni Kanon aparecieron, Genji y Kumasawa tampoco ayudaron mucho y qué decir de los Ushiromiyas (¡sus parientes no hicieron más que mofarse de él!).

Continuó buscando hasta que le faltó el aire y salió de la mansión. ¡Si Beatrice no estaba dentro, de seguro estaría fuera riéndose de su desgracia! Giró su rostro, antes de dirigirse al cobertizo, hacia la mansión, viendo con espanto como esta desaparecía ante sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatriceeeeeeee!— gritó, desgarrándose la garganta.

Luego todo desapareció: sin duda alguna, el dolor que sintió en ese instante fue el mismo que sentiría si Beato lo estuviese asesinando de nuevo.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

**Tea Party**

— Eres tan estúpido e incompetente, Battler.

Luego de murmurarse esas palabras, Bernkastel hizo trizas el Fragmento que había estado observando y comenzó a buscar otro en el que Battler no fuera tan estúpido o, por lo menos, no lo suficiente como para denegar la raíz de su propia existencia.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

**?**

En 1998, una muchacha pelirroja saltó al vacio luego de darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, ni su pasado ni, mucho menos, que el asunto de ser bruja era sólo una metáfora.

Fin oneshot: Y después.

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.

Post: Lo sé, difiere de la primera versión. Me fue imposible dejarla como estaba. Lo siento por las personas a las que sí les gustó, pero prometo no descuartizar más mis otros trabajos, sólo corregir lo que haga falta.


End file.
